1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna structure and a manufacturing method thereof; more particularly, to an antenna structure having an antenna electroplated on a plastic and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding the manufacturing of partial fine circuits of antennas or free-dimensional antennas, the Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) technique developed by LPKF is heavily favored. The technique involves three basic steps: producing a thermoplastic part by injection molding to be laser structured; activating the thermoplastic by a laser beam; and metalizing the thermoplastic by electroless plating.
However, when using the LDS technique, the material selection is restricted and more expensive. In addition, the purchasing cost of the laser system for applying the LDS technique is very expensive, at approximately $15,000,000˜33,000,000 NTD (New Taiwanese Dollar) each. The steep financial investment is not favorable for the advancement of antenna industry.